


Home

by nitohkousuke



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: Just some soft fluff because I'm gay for drive





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't as long as i wanted but i just wanted to write something fun and dumb

“Gou” Shinnosuke's voice stops him in his tracks, as he tried to sneak past him in their shared house. He was so close he swears...it's fine really. He's not doing anything wrong. He might be doing something he was specifically told not to do, but when has he ever listened to orders?

He looks in a panic over to Chase who has just walked in the door and tries to formulate a plan. He almost hands everything over to Chase and tells him to run for it.

Shinnosuke's foot steps are too close.

Instead, he takes everything and shoves it under his jacket zipping it quickly.

Shinnosuke squints at the bulge under his jacket.

“Oh. Haha. I just. Ate WAY. Too much Ramen. Right, Chase?” Gou looks over to Chase who blinks before nodding.

“It was more ramen than any human could consume.” Chase says and Gou feels his heart swell. Chase is getting really good at following his schemes and his lies. That almost sounds convincing.

“That's an off shape for ramen.” Shinnosuke says and before Gou can even react, Shinnosuke quickly unzips his jacket to reveal at least four different owl plushies.

“MY CHILDREN.” Gou screams trying to catch them before the fall on the hand.

“Gou, I said no more of them! You've invaded almost every room with them. Please...” Shinnosuke looks as tired as a man who maybe had a plushie fall on his face in the middle of him trying to sleep.

Gou doesn't have the heart to tell him that the plushie didn't fall on him. In fact, several different people have been pelting him with plushies because he's been snoring like a freight train.

This is just the first time someone – Gou – hit him hard enough to wake him.

“You would deny my children a place in your home? I was going to name one after you!” Gou says even though he very much was not going to. Chase opens his mouth to try to correct him that in fact none of the names were going to be Shinnosuke. Chase can't follow all of his schemes. Baby steps.

He quickly shoots Chase a look. Shinnosuke probably wouldn't have fallen for it anyway.

“Gou. Please.” Shinnosuke shoots him an exasperated look. Gou is immune to that however. Jokes on him.

“Look at him!” Gou holds the purple one up. “HE'S CHASE PURPLE.” He places him directly against Chase's jacket to make a point. The owl promptly blends in. “This one is red white and blue. They're our children. You would tell Gou Jr and Chase Jr that they aren't welcome in your home?”

Chase opens his mouth to correct him once again. Gou elbows him. The names they picked out before while fantastic won't win any points over with Shinnosuke.

“Are they going to stay in your room?” Shinnosuke gives an inch. Gou nods furiously, which Shinnosuke should know by this point means for now but later who knows. Gou will take a mile.

“Of course. Of course!” Gou laughs dragging Chase past him to their room. He closes the door and quickly places them on the bed with the others.

“...We have gotten a lot them. Perhaps, Shinnosuke is right.” Chase said softly. Gou knows Chase doesn't mean that. He loves these things as much as he does.

“Listen. I'm a simple man. I see a cute plushie. I buy it. I see you make heart eyes at a plushie. I also buy it.” Gou yanks Chase on the bed, nuzzling his face into the side of his neck.

“.....The purple one is nice.” Chase replies. “I am glad that we bought them.”

“I won't stop until we have all of them! Our mountain of plushies!” Gou laughs again rolling over now he's straddling Chase. He's got the biggest grin across his face and his heart feels like it'll burst.

Chase's smile is soft and Gou can't help but laugh again, leaning forward to smother him in kisses. An embarrassed flush covers Chase's cheeks and maybe it's almost unnoticeable. Gou knows exactly how to bring that out.

“Gou.” Chase protests, but Gou ignores him - much like he ignores Shinnosuke's pleas to stop bringing more plushies into their home – in favor of kissing him more.

“Why? I wanna show you how much I love you.” Gou presses his lips against Chase softly before flopping on him and burying his face in Chase's shoulder.

“....We will never leave the bed if I allow you to do that.” Chases's smart ass reply as him laughing again.

'You're right. We have to leave the bed sometimes. To buy plushies. And eat probably. And I guess go to work.”

“...You are ridiculous, Gou.” Chase says in a tone that Gou knows is fondness.

“That's my middle name, you know? Shijima Ridiculous Gou.” Gou presses a kiss against Chase's neck where the collar of his jacket isn't covering.

“Yesterday, you said it was danger. You have also said it was sexy, unstoppable, and several other things. I am certain you do not have that many middle names....”

“Okay. LISTEN.” Gou laughs before planting another kiss.

“Once you told me, it was roidmude fucker.”

“I WAS DRUNK!” Gou pulls himself off bright red, but still laughing.

Days like this are all he's ever wanted. He's happy to have his family. He's happy to have a place called home.


End file.
